The prior art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,635, issued May 5, 1987 to Wu, shows the use of a parabolic antenna mount comprising a base, a rotatable and swivelable table mounted on the base, and a gear system for rotating the table. Wu shows the use of a worm which drivingly engages a worm gear which is part of the table. Driving the worm causes the rotation of the table to which the antenna is mounted. The angle of inclination of the antenna is adjusted and set through the use of a swivel point which the table swivels about and a linking arm which connects the table to the base. The linking arm is fixed to the table at one end and has a slot in the other end of the linking arm whereby it can be adjustably secured to the base and hold the table at a fixed declination angle.
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,635, has disadvantages and drawbacks as a means for exactly and easily aiming the antenna and providing a secure mount for the antenna. Such antenna mounts commonly employ a worm gear system to rotate the antenna. Such systems have longitudinal play of the worm which is used to position the antenna. The longitudinal play prevents precise positioning. The longitudinal play of the worm exists because such systems do not have a means for immobilizing the worm's longitudinal movement without restricting its rotation. Further, the bearings which are used to secure the worm wear and provide additional undesired play. Such systems also commonly employ a pivot and turnbuckle arrangement to adjust the antenna's angle of declination. Those systems are also subject to rotational warp at the pivot point and lash from the linking arm or turnbuckle which prevent precise positioning of the antenna and also do not provide a secure mount for the antenna.